Eternal Flame Book 1: Angel With A Shotgun
by EliasxAmyNightcorePotterFan
Summary: The good-thought are evil rulers, while old Freedom Fighters are torn. New but old Freedom Fighters are trying to prevent the destroying of all (worlds) they know. There's a girl. A girl whose powers could bring sanctuary, but could bring doom all the same. There's a love. Burning like an eternal flame, their feelings are deeper than the deepest sea, and it's their biggest danger.
1. Hey, Princess

_**Starring (totally un-canon age constellation):**_

**Amelia Lily Rose: 19 (full name, Lily after her mother)**

**Elias Maximilian Acorn: 19**

**Sonic Maurice Takashi the hedgehog: 21 **

**Sally Alicia Acorn: 19**

**Blaze the cat: 19**

**Cosmo the seedrian: 17**

**Silver the hedgehog: 20**

**Lyco & Leeta Wolf: 19**

**Shard the Metal Sonic: err… let's say he's 21 too, as he's a Metal Sonic**

**Larry Lynx: uhh… what about 20?**

**Miles "Tails" Prower: 17**

**Amadeus & Rosemary Prower: I don't know their real ages; I'd say they are 43?**

**Antoine & Bunnie "Rabbot"-D'Coolette: 22**

**Knuckles the echidna: 24**

**Vector the crocodile: 29**

**Espio the chameleon: 25**

**Charmy the bee: 16**

**Cream the rabbit: 15**

**Maria Robotnik: 18, she got teleported back into the world after the Sonic X version, that brought her back, and she started aging normally**

**Shadow the hedgehog: immortal, physically forever 15-16, created 70 years ago**

**Rouge the bat: 26**

**E-123 Omega: immortal robot, let's say created 8 years ago, so that's his age, in his mind 25**

**Eggman, his Anti too: 80, thought dead until woken up through Shadow, since then forever this age **

_**Suppression Squad & Rosy the rascal, Anti-Universe: 20**_

**NICOLE the holo-lynx: undying as being a hologram of a computer, physically 19 too**

_**Dead Persons:**_

**Vanilla the rabbit, death caused through: car crash**

**Alicia Acorn: lung cancer, half a year ago  
**

**Soon … Maximilian Acorn: poisoning, without a cure for this new poison **

_**Differences to canon:**_

**The Sonic X end with Chris coming back to his world happened a year before the "Sonic the hedgehog '06" scenario, Solaris' end, the time-turning, and Blaze's sacrifice a month before a fight with Eggman, where they got transported to Knothole, after living in Sonic met Sally and any scenarios started that happened in the comics, as Sonic being cheated on by Fiona with Scourge and other.=It happened 7 years before now.  
**

**When Elias left into exile, the Secret Freedom Fighters were formed = 1. Elias never met Megan, so he never married! 2. Saint John isn't a traitor, but an ally, Ixis Naugus meanwhile did his plans through a split-up part of him, but these things were prevented by the SFF, and Naugus died. Saint John isn't appearing for real, perhaps at the first taxes-collecting, and dying, but not again.**

**The Council of Acorns was disbanded when Maximilian recovered and took over to ruling again(I don't know if it hasn't happened like that for real, so I listened it here). Opened it was when Elias got accidently found during a mission by Sonic and was begged to take the throne instead of Patch and dissolving Sally's and latter's marriage, Silver persuaded him into that, the rebellion of the Prower family resulted from the throne-taking and Elias being stupid after **_**Naugus **_**gives him advice, after the throne-overtaking with Naugus placing the crown himself on his head, Elias returns to the rest of the SFF, that have been staying in the dark. Havey Who died 5 months ago because simply old age, and Elias took the lead of the Secret Freedom Fighters.  
**

**Neither Sword nor Crown of Acorns was destroyed, but the Colonel died because he killed Mammoth Mogul with the Sword of Light which was destroyed after fulfilling the task. Tails' prophecy is being fulfilled in the future. **

**Amy didn't age up herself, it was that she got experience and the reason why she became a Freedom Fighter, and that they were way more average when it came to age differences here than in canon. She still used the Ring of Acorns; but for the greater good, to save the world, as only pure ones may use it. (That's a difference too – I think)**

**She stopped chasing Sonic at 13, and gave up on him at 14.**

**Eggman 'died' 3240, after Amy's moving on, pictured here in later chapters, because Sonic fought him after Sally got captured and smashed Eggman into a different world, the one Shadow got teleported to after his sacrifice with the Metarex, both got out and stayed in the dark as the dimension made both nice, Cosmo meanwhile fell into Chris' dimension, he found her after his arrival, took care of her, and appears again because of the changes here that cause a space-time-continuum-break which brings her there later on.**

_**Clothes difference:**_

**Amy wears in regular an outfit like in the video "amy rose castle in the sky" by "stefaniathehedgehog" at 1:43, her hair is different from the picture, Amy wears it long & open with a black stripe, at occasions a blue and red Kingdom-of-Acorns-suit, much like Rosemary Prower's as a Council Member with red plateau sandals and her hair in a bun, as a SFF a black suit like Leeta & Lyco, but with pink stripes, her hair is in a high ponytail combined with a strict bun and her mask shades being dark pink.**

**Sally and Sonic look like themselves in the future while they are King and Queen, with laurels to show that they're Emperor and Empress.**

**Cream wears a brown knee-long dress that shows some chest**

**Tails looks too as in the "Mobius X Years later" series.**

**Rouge wears the same, except the hearts on her shoes and her breast are blue like her eye shadow.**

_**Couples:**_** EliasxAmy, Tailsmo, Sonally, Shadaria, Knuxouge, Silvaze, AntoinexBunnie, CharmyxCream**

**_Full Summary:_**** Sonic and Sally, now rulers through Sally's parents dead, a letter pretending to be from Elias, that he puts Sally as ruler instead of him, and their marriage; turned evil and force the Freedom Fighters to torturing the people with taxes and if not payable, violence. Amy only stands up for her beliefs and is wanted over night as a treachery of the biggest sort, a 1.000.000 Euros (Mobian currency in my fanfic, I don't know the true, so I used the one I use in real life-I live in Germany) price on her head, wanted hung, and fleeing wounded after being shot at because of openly rebellion. The Secret Freedom Fighters find her, take her in and take care of her wounds, and she becomes one of them, learning that Sally is the traitor, as already suspected (also the one of Silver's future, here she's now and not as Mecha Sally) and that the overthrown king wasn't bad. The change in Sonic and his "Friends"' hearts also affect the Suppression Squad, Anti-Universe in total, and Rosy, who stands up against good in Moebius, and Anti-Robotnik helping Scourge and his friends, as the only one kept sane and wanting good there; Shadow, Rouge and Eggman as well, but as above, his Anti wasn't affected, perhaps through an invention. All parties decide to ally in the fight over Mobius, and two old friends, thought dead, appear. Amy's role in war and her abilities are revealed when the war starts becoming darker than the Great War and the second of the two allies appears, other unlikely ones, once political foes, even though wanting only the best for Mobius, come, and suddenly most people are torn between old beliefs and new happenings.**

**If anyone except the later on dead characters' POV's, they are in present, I'll tell you, tells the story, it's from their future view (past tense, in exceptions I'll have it in present, but I will warn you) I'll show in a sequel. I got it planned out so long, but the beginning not. The say that named part is actually the worst, is for me absolutely true. And I got inspired by "Sonamy: I remember" by papapa, where Sally and Elias are mean, but I like Elias and Sonic not so much, and it'd be interesting, him as a villain, and only Sonic stands up, here it's a whole bunch of friends turning foes, foes turning friends, friends turning lovers, etc., so only inspired. ****_M for violence/gore, evt. Lemon, no good for kids under 16 by Ffnet standards! _**

_**Please review, I'll be very happy as this would be the first for any published story of mine! Favouring and Following is always appreciated as well! **__** Questions will be answered, no false shyness, I don't bite **_**and**_** answer!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the characters; SEGA and Archie do, I only own ****the plot of the story.**

_**Long A/N, I know, but it had to be, I needed the background information to the canon difference and dead persons noticed, and summary is quite long, won't be able to put it in 384 chars, but none'll be half as long, pinky promise! This is the prologue, pretty long itself, about the King's death, and how Sonic and Sally came to rule as husband and wife. The titles of chapters are song titles that give a clue about the chapter, often changed in tense or female/male, to make sense, just like the story, only as a warning, and the song's are sung sometimes, not fully, only when it shows. I plan at least one chapter to be a mixture of two/three songs; I'll mix them in the title and write both down. If it's a very special occasion, it won't be. Hope you like the story! Prologue Song is "Hey Princess"-Allstar Weekend, the title songs are "Eternal Flame"-the Bangles "Angel with a Shotgun"-The Cab, there might be a chapter named after the 1st book song title too, and it's Elias as her angel who'd do everything to keep her safe, but he doesn't like the way he has to use. The reason why **__**Eternal Flame**_ Book 1? I plan on making this a trilogy called Eternal Flame, the following books "_****__**Eternal Flame**_ Book 2: World In Our Hands" & _**"**__****__**Eternal Flame**_ Book 3: And I Will Always Love You" starring 1st Elias' and Amy's future with children, and then, after a time-set back before Sonic and Sally becoming rulers, with only Elias remembering any and trying to prevent the war and earning Amy's love once again, last book inspired by the HP-fanfic called "A second chance at true love" with James and Lily surviving the Avada Kedavra, turning back as teenagers, with James after finding her trying to make her remember him, their past, and the magic world, I thought the idea was nice, so I'll take up on it. _****__**I just made that date up, as **__** Amy should have the age of 19 chronologically by then, as according to Mobius Encyclopaedia she was born on day 186 of the year 3226, so with the calendar we humans use counting the days with 1st January as day 1, she would turn 20 on 5th July 3246, as it couldn't have been a leap-year, and I already reveal, she shall meet Elias at Valentine's Day, as an omen, and coincidentally it's the year in Mobius X years later unaltered, where Sonic & Sally tie the knot )**_  


* * *

_****____****__**Eternal Flame**_ Book 1: Angel With A Shotgun _**  
**_

_**Prologue: Hey Princess**_

* * *

Hello, my name is Amelia Lily Acorn-Rose, and this is the story how I became queen on my husband's, Elias, side, just like how my friends became foes, old foes became friends, and old "friends" becoming lovers. I expect you to admit you see and realize what happened, and not to play it down. It's not only my story, but my friends' as well, and they will tell you when their time comes.

* * *

_In the King's room, 4__th__ January 324_

"What happened to him?" Doctor Quack had received a strange call only an hour ago. It had been Sally Acorn, the lovely princess, saying how her father was in pain. He had eaten his usual food: champagne and Bordeaux red wine for drinking, healthy vegetables in salad form as appetizer, finest lamb flesh, the freshest of the fresh, perfectly cooked, with a big amount of his favourite sauce, pea puree, and variations of fresh vegetables as main course, (again, but he was at Dr. Quack's advice on a 'diet'… well, for his standards) and as dessert crème brûlée, flambéed by world famous cooks, just like the whole dinner. He had taken everything elemental for medical help with him, since Sally hadn't been concrete in information. The Acorn patriarch cringed in pain, clutching his roaming belly.

"We don't know", Sally answered.

"What has he eaten?"

Dr. Quack asked his standard questions he loathed so much, but it had to be, Sally responded dutifully, until he was finished.

"Your Majesty? May I have a blood sample?"

Maximilian just nodded, pale but also green in his face. Dr. Quack knew from previous unfriendly encounters that the king's life was often attacked, mostly through poisoning. But here, it seemed like a simple 'Wrong-Food'-affair.

"It'll poke for a second…", he tried to ease him.

"I know. Just get it over and done with."

Dr. Quack realized that he certainly wasn't faking his illness. He usually put up one hell of a fight when it came to blood samples. The duck secretly wondered if he was traumatized once by an injection or simply had phobia. He anyway did as told and watched the needle sinking in his body. The doctor slowly let it fill with the delicate red liquid, even though someone said royal families would have blood in blue colour - well, it was a rumour, no truth in it!

"Very good. The results will be here immediately."

The duck doctor had for situations like these always a mobile scanner, it was very helping.

"Process is running. 58% from 100 are over.", the monotone computer voice was babbling over and over again. Twenty seconds later it said: "Process complete. Natural poison found."

"Give me details on poison, scanner.", he ordered.

"Poison is known as _Torture Liquid_, invented in exotic regions. **(A/N: made up) **It's usually mixed in wine, because it tastes very much like alcohol. The poison has many substances found in usually unpoisoning food if treated correctly, as for an instance eggs. The bigger parts are castor oil that has been used very much in the fetishism as torture, and salmonellae, a poisoning part of an uncooked egg. It's highly concentrated, only small amounts can make people die in twelve hours, mostly belly-and throat ache, peltsy tongue, sweating, fevering, and other as signs. There hasn't been found an antidote yet, the poison is highly illegal. Person has taken in poison two hours ago, ten hours left to live."

"Your Majesty?" Quack had realized how pale Maximilian turned at the words, knowing he had ten hours left to live.

"Get my notary, and Sally, Quack. I need my Will official. Please." His words were difficult to understand, but the duck obeyed immediately. Minutes later, the required persons, with white faces, were in the room. Quack, meanwhile, was uneasy with Sally. She had reacted weirdly, sweating lightly, but it was January! She stuttered lightly, but you could say the shock was it. The other reactions weren't.

Slowly and lightly stuttering, Maximilian dictated the notary his will.

_The Will of Maximilian Acorn, King of the Planet Mobius, Descendant of Alexander Acorn the Unitor_

_1. As successor to the throne shall follow my children. Elias, the real heir, is free to choose. Sally may succeed instead of him at my throne, or as his heir instead of his descendants, but I prefer him. The heir may also reform the Council, but be ruling on the own too._

_2. My dearly loved children may choose their mates themselves, and they may be commoners, but their children still can be heirs – I learned through the 'Disguised-Patch/Antoine'-fiasco._

_3. 1.000 Euros every month shall be spent on my dearly beloved, deceased wife's grave, that it may stay beautiful and in honour of her._

_4. 10.000 Euros in benefit to my dear doctor, Dr. Quack, that he may help other people with this money, used preferably for instruments, or science, that new medicaments and antidotes shall be improved and developed.  
_

_5. The Sword of Acorns shall be brought to Elias, wherever he may be, by Geoffrey St. John, my dear advisor; I trust him only. If he hasn't found Elias, and proved it, he shall keep it, but use it only for good things._

_6. The Ring of Acorns shall be given to the one that used its power – the Freedom Fighter Amelia Lily Rose, member of the royal line of Mercia. _

_7. I name Antoine D'Coolette the Chief Guard of the Royal Palace, may he use that power wisely. _

_8. Former named Chief Guard's wife shall become the Hairdresser for my daughter, as reward for loyalty and at request of my Sally._

_9. Knuckles the echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald, shall be sincere that he and his followers never may fear inquisition of Angel Island and have their, as echidnas prefer, quietness._

_10. Miles Prower, son of the commander of the royal troops, Amadeus Prower, and Freedom Fighter shall be the Royal Mechanic, along with Rotor Walrus, a former member of the disbanded Council of Acorns, as his advisor. _

_11. The Chaotix may become leaders of the Royal Secret Service, as being known detectives._

_12. Merlin Prower, and the other Neo Walkers, shall remain unharmed, as well as their successors._

"Was that all?", the notary asked.

It had been an hour since the squirrel's near death had been announced – 9 hours he had left to live. The Freedom Fighters were informed immediately. Antoine and Tails had received their badges, announcing their new ranks, and proudly showed them off. Bunnie reacted at former's promotion with a big, fat kiss on the lips, resulting in everyone else's groaning and eye rolling. Knuckles went as far as making kissy faces and singing (very false) the primary school song: "Antoine and Bunnie sitting in a tree-he – K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" That made Amy whacking his head with her (in)famous hammer, for the first time in years even taking it out. The training with Julie-Su had its uses, Amy was now a skilled fighter, especially in archery, and her current weapon of choice was a bow, proving the say: 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree', when you remember Rob's skills… well, Knuckles laid now knocked out cold on the floor.

Said girl was completely stunned at the gift the king gave her. It was true – she was the one to save the world once again, using the Ring of Acorns. She really didn't expect even being given something. Instead of being left out, she had been given a sacred artefact, heirloom of the royal line! Even more, she received it from the king himself, with the words: "Its power is not broken. It only has to recover. It always has to. When time comes, use it wise once again." The ring was now gleaming brightly on her finger, as she looked at it. She, of course, said thanks – sounding really shocked, she assumed.

* * *

_9 hours later… Maximilian Acorn's POV_

That is it. The end. Sally. Elias, wherever you are. Be happy, you two. I love you, my children. I only want to know… who it was. Who gave me these 12 hours of torture? Who wanted me dead? It'd been years since a last attempt on my life. I hope they keep me in honour. The Freedom Fighters… I didn't give Sonic anything special, because I know the 2nd wish will be good for Sally, my bean, and him. I dunno if he'll be a good king (if Elias won't be successor of mine) … time will tell.

My wife… I can see her, and a light, at the end of a tunnel. So it's true… but nobody said anything about already dead loved ones. "Max…" I hear her whisper. "I can't believe who did it…" "Who was it?" I asked confused. "Only when we are there… Every person has someone who will guard him or her to the heavens. For you, it's me. Come." I got up, and took her hand. It felt… weird. Holding her after so long… and Alicia not having a real body. We carefully moved towards the tunnel. "Who was it for you?" "My mother" she replied. The light came nearer. We went through it. I left every earthly worry behind, as I stepped through it, knowing I'd be happy forever… with her.

**(A/N: how mushy this sounds…and there comes even more mush…)**

* * *

_A day later, 5__th__ January 3246…_

Everyone was coping with the king's death. Well, two didn't. One of them should be most concerned.

They sat in a private room, the female snuggling up into the male's chest. She couldn't really believe it… that she murdered him. That finally he was dead. It had been _so_ easy. She had poured it into the wine as nobody was looking; she had sat next to him, _so very easy_. Why? After he forced her marrying someone else, she loathed him. She just wanted to be with him. Then real evil took over her mind – and over his, out of everyone. They made a plan – they'd wait a couple of years, pretending. They would poison him out of the blue, and Elias, if needed. When latter left, it was _so_ great. Now, they only had to fake a letter, and they'd marry. Another few weeks being nice and then revealing their true nature and plans, it'd take a bit time to write a letter, send it off somewhere and the faked letter appearing.

* * *

**The letter:**

_10__th__ January 3246 _

_My dear sister Sally,_

_I am more than sad to hear that our father has passed away. I tell you, I do not wish the Sword of Acorns, or taking the throne. Neither shall my children, if I'll ever have some, I'm neither married nor have children, I don't want them involved in a life full with politics. Saint John may keep the sword, and I officially make you the successor of father. I sadly cannot attend the funeral, the crowning and the to be expected marriage of you and Sonic which I hope happening as soon as possible, as I have many very important things in this year, I am not able to go out anytime this year for longer than a few hours, not allowing me to leave this far, but make sure to tell everyone how extremely hard it is for me._

_My regards to everyone_

_Your brother, Elias_

**(A/N: I know it's bad, but I can't do better)**

* * *

_A week later, 17__th__ January 3246… 1 hour before the Crowning (Amy's POV)_

Elias' letter had arrived three days ago. It felt so…rushed. Sally had been very different too. Perhaps I had just been thinking shit, maybe it was just the fact that she'll become queen at that time - I thought a day later - but time told me, that a long planned complot began with the king's death, but that'll be later on. Two days ago, Sally officially got betrothed with Sonic; I thought it was way too early - and unfitting, because they had the funeral right before. So sad it had been. Everyone was crying, my black dress, the only one dressing dress of the few I still owned and was black, was still soaking wet from Tails, whom I had become really good friends with, and who had cried on my shoulder. _Time to say goodbye _was sung by everyone, the whole population was grateful that happy events shall follow, because everyone had been blue.

Back on the topic, I had a childhood crush on Sonic, alright, but back on Sally's crowning? I thought he was a jerk. I couldn't imagine him as a king, but two weeks later, they got married. I was supposed to be a bridesmaid, can't say I wasn't proud of this, but it was weird.

I was wandering around the Great Hall, looking right to left. People of all of Mobius were here, and I felt - left out.

"Amy!", I heard someone shout. I knew this voice. I knew it very good. It just couldn't have been…

"ROB!" Yes, there he was, my cousin. He looked strangely formal that day, his wife Mari-An and his son Jon were tailing him, and he went up to me. I hugged him, happy about this unexpected reunion. But I didn't know if Antoine would be…

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait de l'enfer ici?", as expected, Antoine had discovered him too, and was as unfriendly as I was happy. **(eng. 'What the hell's he doing here?')**

"Good morning to you too, Antoine.", I said, a bit annoyed. He didn't know, but I've learned a lot of French thanks to listening to him… also bad words I wouldn't want to repeat with him as the subject, because now -

"Morning. Wait - _did you just understood me_?!"

"Yeah. You were a good teacher of French thanks listening to you." He looked so stunned. I really wish I had a camera with me that moment; it was one of those precious times when you feel absolute glory, and **never **want to forget. And his face was PRICELESS!

"O-oh."

"Well, what _are _you doing here, cousin?", I changed the topic.

"I'm invited to the crowning, and the wedding as well.", he answered.

"You are staying here the whole two weeks?"

"Aye, I am."

"Nice! Hey Ant, where've you left Bunnie anyway?"

"She's doing Sally's hair, as it's her job now."

"Shouldn't we go, getting a sitting place?", Rob threw in.

"There's a sitting arrangement.", Antoine seemed fed up.

"Err… whatever. Let's just go already!"

He was still _that _impatient, never wanting to be late just as well. We went up. Our places were near the steps of the pedestal Sally would walk up to become queened.

* * *

_1 hour later, the crowning itself, Sally's POV, before the steps_

I am amazed. My plan is nearly put into action. Crowning, wedding, a few weeks of pretending and having fun right after. Muah Ha Haa! I walk up the steps as the "Triumph march" is played on the organ. The priest is standing there in his talar, a bible in his hands, the crown on a footing, the crown I crave for. I reach it and kneel down. The vicar asked the first question, making me lay my right-hand fingers upon the bible, a special edition used for these very moments:

"Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, do you swear to God on the bible that you'll be a queen to the people, as a queen shall be?"

"I swear." This one's the easiest.

"Will you prevent the people being harmed from other countries?"

"I swear." Not so easy, but it would be bad for me if I let them being harmed, not so much money-giving.

"Will you swear treating the people good and rule under a kind hand?"

"I…" that's the hardest; I'll surely break it in a few months. I cross my fingers of my left hand unseen, saying: "… swear."

He places the crown on my head, turns to the population, and tells them: "If you approve of this crowning, say 'All hail to our queen'."

Sonic cried out the first Hail-yell. The rest of the Freedom Fighters, I'll have a tough time to convince them, started shouting soon too. The hall was shaking with Hail-yells; they'll surely regret them soon, but…

I am led to the banquet. I see Amy speaking to her cousin Sonic had invited - she must've missed him. The hall, decorated with beautiful flowers, was shining, filled with laughter, socializing and fun. They shall have a few weeks fun-overdose: they'll forget what happiness means and be somewhat still glad of us. Soon, all are drunk. Amy and Tails (actually Miles) are still sober; Miles because Amadeus won't permit him to drink and Amy hates the taste of and the results of interaction with alcohol. Knuckles stands up and sings "Sailing" by Rod Stewart:

"_I am sailing_

_I am sailing,_

_Home again,_

_Across the sea._

_I am sailing_

_Stormy waters_

_To be near you_

_To be free…"_

It's so false, Amy's taping it, in a few days time it'll be a YouTube hit. "Knuckles the echidna sings: 'Sailing' in a horrible manner" Pah! Children! I hope they'll stop soon. Oh! Amy's to bed. Sonic walks up to me. "Part one accomplished." He grins evilly while he whispers it in my ear. "Oh yeah", I grin just as wickedly. "You didn't seriously swear, did you?" "Do you think I'm stupid? I crossed my fingers unseen before the third vow, between 'I' and 'swear'. You must've noticed the gap." Really! Do I look this stupid or is he just a blue hedgehog-macho? DAMN MEN, CAN'T THEY BE INTELLIGENT ONCE IN THEIR LIFE! "I did. Good night honey." "Night Blue." I get up too, getting some sleep - the week after next is very important, I need my beauty sleep to look gorgeous for my fiancé and soon-to-be husband…

* * *

_Next two weeks, 31__st__ January… Sonic and Sally's wedding and Sonic's King-becoming, Sonic's POV, present_

**GROOM: SONIC **

**BRIDE: SALLY**

**BEST MAN: MILES 'TAILS' PROWER**

**MAID OF HONOUR: BUNNIE **

**BRIDESMAIDS: AMY& MINA MONGOOSE**

**RING'S BEARER: KNUCKLES (A/N: I LOOOVE MAKING FUN OF HIM OR HIM BEING MADE FUN OF!) **

**FLOWER GIRL: CREAM**

I am sitting on a chair in my dressing room, today I'll wear a tuxedo and a topper, (shudder) but I have to. At least that top-hat is going to be replaced by the Crown of Acorns. Tails, my best buddy since forever, even though I'm not sure if he'll be soon anymore after I'm king, and Best Man, is staying with me. The Bachelor party yesterday was awesome - Knuckles got drunk and was the biggest fun-maker for eternity! Well, Miles' question is what I had dreaded: "What happened to your freedom spirit, Sonic? Why do you marry _her_? I know she's your big love, but she's a _queen_ now for God's sake! Remember the time you got betrothed, you chose to be free and earned a slap from her!" I can't answer. Thank God Knuckles comes in: "They are ready.", he just says. I feel exited. The church we drive to, is full crowded. I wait till the door's open, walk up the aisle with admiring looks from my parents in the front row. I walk up to the priest with Tails, who now prefers to be called Miles, but I still think that name I gave him.

I hear bells - my wedding bells - the door flings open revealing Amy, Sally in her beautiful white dress, a veil covering her gorgeous face, going to her ankles, glittering like snow, having "Ah!"s and "Oh!"s everywhere, followed by Bunnie in her blue dress, Amy and Mina in their identical turquoise knee-long revealing dresses (still insane that my ex-stalker, though over me for over five years, is bridesmaid at my wedding, and Mina is my ex-girlfriend, even madder), and Cream in her pink dress with a basket full of roses in her hand - Sally's bouquet is of purple roses, as a symbol, since in flower language purple roses mean love at first sight. The wedding march plays as Sal walks down the aisle with Antoine, as her dad's dead. (he he!)

I really do turn good girls bad, perhaps even more than my Anti. The evil doesn't come from me, though - it was Egghead's last invention that did it, he already made it work in a way it'd take long for me to turn evil, before I sent him away forever - I hope so, at least. I will not give him the satisfaction to see one of his inventions working.

Sally joins me before the priest.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join our hero Sonic Maurice Takashi the hedgehog and our beloved queen Sally Alicia Acorn I. in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room remains silent.

"Mr. Hedgehog, take our queen's hands and repeat after me." I do so, saying:

"I, Sonic Maurice Takashi the hedgehog, take thee Queen Sally Alicia Acorn I., to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

Sally's turn now.

"I, Queen Sally Alicia Acorn I., take thee Sonic Maurice Takashi the hedgehog, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

"May I have the rings please?" Knuckles walks up, an annoyed expression wearing.

The priest gives Sal's ring to me, to put it on her finger. "Mr. Hedgehog, do you take Queen Sally Alicia Acorn I. as your lawfully wedded wife?"

I could still back up. But I look into her beautiful face, smile, and say: "I do." The ring sparkles five seconds later on her finger, after I say:"With this ring, I thee wed.".

"Queen Sally Alicia Acorn I., do you take Sonic Maurice Takashi the hedgehog as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She looks at me the way I did just before, smiles as well, and says: "I do."

My ring is put on by Sally, with the words: "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you now husband and wife.", he said.

"You may kiss the bride.", the priest told me the last thing to seal our bond before God. I do so as well - I step forward, lift her veil revealing those sapphire blue eyes, and pull her into a passionate kiss. Everyone just says: "AAWWW!"

Finally, the Crown of Acorns is placed on my head, showing my now king being through my marriage. Everyone cheers, believing we'll 'rule under a kind hand' as Sally's 'vow' made them believe - fools!

The march plays again. Cream walks before everyone, throwing roses in any colour except black, as these symbolize death, we walk over them - me and Sally arm in arm first, then Miles and Bunnie after signing the wedding contract, and Amy and Mina holding Sally's veil.

Sally and I go to the carriage, bringing us to the palace. An hour later, all guests are here, and socialize.

* * *

_Regular POV, past:_

The wedding made everyone happy. Tails spoke up, a paper in his hands: "May I get your attention please? As the Best Man, it's tradition for me to make the first speech." Everyone turned silent. "I've known Sonic since I'm four, and he's my very best friend. I still can't really believe he got laid, especially if we remember what happened when they got betrothed for the first time." Everyone just laughs, a sit dies down a bit, Tails continues. "Sally has always been Sonic's one true love, even Amy knows that - ", and got interrupted straightaway: "I gave up on Sonic about 5 years ago Miles, why did you have to bring my childish behaviour up?" "Err, ok, sorry, may I continue? Well, they fit perfectly I think. Some might remember how they met - when Eggman had Sally and Antoine in a capsule **(A/N: I have seen a comic where they are found, (I believe someone else too, but I only remember Antoine, so I put only him in) and as they introduce themselves, they must have met that time)** and there just was a connection. I remember Sonic telling me once**: **'Sal's the only girl that ever challenged me. She's cocky, and cool. I really like her, if you get what I mean.', and the next week, they were dating. I really wish you two any joy possible, many children, and a long life." Tails raised his glass, saying: "To Sonic and Sally!" "To Sonic and Sally!", everyone responded after they raised their glasses, and downed their wine. They cheered at Tails' speech, and then Sonic and Sally would dance. Sonic twirled her around to the famous "Donauwalzer", making them look like one entity - they had to work much for that, but it was fun.

After more toasts, Sonic stood up and cleared his throat properly. "Sally, I've known you for so long, loved you so long, and wanted to sing only once, today, for you, a special song, seemingly written for you and this day. May everyone be quiet?"

Everyone was silent. Finally, Sonic was on a podium, singing acapella "Hey Princess" by Allstar Weekend.

"_Hey Princess, _

_In a white dress,_

_Chuck Taylor's,_

_Got me obsessed._

_Wanna see you,_

_So when can we hang out?_

_Hey Princess,_

_In a contest,_

_You're the queen _

_And you own the rest._

_Someday we're gonna _

_Take the crown._

_Let's go,_

_Let go,_

_Hold onto me,_

_Oh oh,_

_Let's go,_

_I'ma let you know oh oh_

_I'll be the one_

_That's stormin' the castle_

_We'll be the two _

_Of hearts beating faster_

_Ever you want,_

_Ever you want,_

_I'm down_

_I'll be the one_

_That thinks you adore me_

_We'll be the two_

_End of story_

_One than I want,_

_One than I want,_

_I found_

_It's your kiss_

_Hey, Princess_

_Hey Princess,_

_Be my guest,_

_Chase you around,_

_No regrets,_

_If I catch you, _

_I'll never let you down_

_Let's go,_

_Let go,_

_Hold onto me,_

_Oh oh,_

_Let's go,_

_I'ma let you know oh oh_

_I'll be the one_

_That's stormin' the castle_

_We'll be the two _

_Of hearts beating faster_

_Ever you want,_

_Ever you want,_

_I'm down_

_I'll be the one_

_That thinks you adore me_

_We'll be the two_

_End of story_

_One than I want,_

_One than I want,_

_I found_

_It's your kiss_

_Hey, Princess_

_What if all the stars aligned_

_Could I ever make you mine?_

_When the movie ends_

_We could be the Ever After_

_You_

_And I_

_I'm just a boy_

_And you're Cinderella_

_Snow White in blue jeans_

_I'm gonna tell ya_

_Ever you want,_

_Ever you want,_

_I'm down_

_I'll be the one_

_That thinks you adore me_

_We'll be the two_

_End of story_

_One than I want,_

_One than I want,_

_I found_

_I'll be the one_

_That's stormin' the castle_

_We'll be the two _

_Of hearts beating faster_

_Ever you want,_

_Ever you want,_

_I'm down_

_I'll be the one_

_That thinks you adore me_

_We'll be the two_

_End of story_

_One than I want,_

_One than I want,_

_I found_

_It's your kiss_

_Hey, Princess."._

It was so beautiful. Every female soon was crying, until Knuckles suggested to throw the bouquet and cut the cake already. Every non-married woman stood up, and as Sally turned around and threw it, Amy caught it: "Got it! Got it!" She exclaimed happily. _"I wonder who my husband will be_", were her thoughts. Knuckles made himself _again_ known, pushing for the cake. Sonic and Sally took the knife together, and sliced the cake - a three story chocolate-strawberry cake, iced white, Written in black between a miniature marzipan statue of the newlyweds was: "Congratulations Sonic and Sally: 31st January 3246" It was delicious.

The party went happily on and on. Sonic and Sally left and had some fun, others had some kind of party, and a silver hedgehog with a hint of grey in his fur sitting behind a shrub just thought: _"How did they manage to send a letter to Elias? It must be fake. Better I return soon, he'd kill me if I don't tell him this..."_

**Phew! So long! It really was the hardest chapter and story ever! Hope you liked Prologue and song, **_**please rate and review**_**, I hope it was better than my previous stories, I think this prologue was better than my first for "Time to say goodbye, Shadow", prologues are always the worst for me, the beginning just as well, but it worked! Some fanfics out here were a great help with the wedding, but the crowning was bad, the first question... I took the rest outline in school, as we had teacher replacements. The rest is with me normally a flow, but it is pretty outlined right now! Till later, hopefully!**


	2. Money And Her Paradise

**Chapter one! Songs are: "Money, Money, Money"-ABBA; & "Paradise" by Coldplay.**

**Disclaimer: No persons in this fanfic, and no songs belong to me, rights go to their highly respected owners, for creating these wonderful characters **_**or**_** these beautiful songs. ****Also to ****© to Sonic Team for the flashback Amy has, being taken out of the English Sonic X version episode 52, and ****he retelling of ****Sth '06 ****(with mild changes)****.**** Only thing that belongs to me is the plot. These chapters are dedicated to everyone who has read my stories, ****ShadAmyStyleS, ****the one who favoured me and my ShadAmy one-shot and also following that one, though I ****intended**** it to be a simple one-shot; I might do a sequel to make a two-shot for you later, really, thanks, ****and the one who has followed this one and the other who favoured this story****. This chapter is I bet ****one of ****the longest I****'****ve ever written, and I wish you****'****d like it. And anyway, for me getting a tell-off in the past for my already mentioned songfic, I want to make clear that I****'****m familiar with all these songs, love them, and don****'****t even really bother to find the lyrics, instead I listen to the song on youtube as it being a lyrics video, with typing in in set pauses the lines I chose the song to give influence on the chapter for, so I ****don****'****t**** literally break the guidelines, as I don****'****t Copy-n****'****-Paste them, I love them ****(I wouldn't use songs I hate, as it would only kill me typing them in, and you may request songs or special events, I only have a general draft with many ideas on how to do it, that's why I'm taking so long, I ****could****n't make my draft of the chapter fluent or ****sound right****, ideas are very welcome, for future stories too, and even more reviews, I've already published 3 stories, but none was!)****, and will NOT lead to believe I own them, for any reclamations, if you mind that, don****'****t read this fic! ****I know about Mahogany as we had to do a presentation for Geography about animals and plants in the rainforest and the mahogany tree was my topic.**

**WARNING: OOC-Alert! Author's notes are shown bold in this style: "(A/N:...)" Lyrics are italics, prophecy too. **

"_Deepest Betrayal shall overcome the Land,_

_The Chosen One bravely in Stand._

_Fighting for Peace all over Again,_

_A Girl now Forced into the Main,_

_The King shall fight His Family Root,_

_And Drained is the Earth in Innocent Blood._

_Wind and Ice will Heal the Heart's Burn,_

_And Time comes for the King to Mourn._

_Sacrifices affecting Each Soul,_

_The Feeling in the Hearts so Foul,_

_And Only If Awoken by True Love,_

_Are Living the Sanctuary bringing Girls and Chosen One."_

_(from The last and unknown verse of the prophecy of the Ancient Walkers)_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: MONEY AND HER PARADISE**_

_31__st__ January 3246, Secret Freedom Fighters HQ_

"_**WHAT!" **_

Elias was drop dead furious. What did Silver just tell him?! Sally and Sonic became King and Queen, and he hadn't heard of either? His father was dead because of poisoning? The reason how they came to rule without him in their way was a _clearly _faked letter? From _him_? Did he ever receive any since he lost the crown a year ago? **(A/N: To make ****it**** a bit more understanding, Eggman "died" ****3**** years ago, Elias lost his crown to Naugus ****1**** year ago, and Alicia died ****1/2**** year later)** Wait a second - a dark thought crossed his mind – _DID THEY POISON HIM?_

"Yeah", the hedgehog from the future replied, "Sally was crowned two weeks ago and married Blue today."

"We gotta watch over them. With Elias' shock it's no better proof that they are up to something. They wouldn't have faked a letter for fun, I'm **sure **they have a plan – I fear a plan no good for many.", Shard remarked.

"We have to!", Elias insisted, his red head indicating from Larry's "Red-o-meter" that he was livid. The lynx had realized that his face would first with turning angry get as red as his hair, which would start frizzling wildly in every direction, then his eyebrows would turn bushier, until you weren't able to distinguish hair, face or eyebrows, only help were his eyes. Well, his face was currently redder than his hair, his eyebrows made it look like he had none, having melted into his hair, which was all over the place, seemingly the mane of a lion, and his blue eyes were shining with anger right now.

So Leeta shouted: "RELAX!", she didn't like the idea of anything breaking, since they had a few unfriendly encounters with Elias' temper, he usually only needed to hit something to calm himself down and could control himself pretty well, but when the steam poured out with a loud hiss of his ears like now, ducking was lifesaving, as the redhead was like many of those, like Knuckles, a hothead, and Amy was a good example too, having inherited the colour as her father was a red and her mother a white hedgehog, ending up pink naturally, and meaning the temper, though she learned from Espio how to control hers, but if she was angry, she still was, as Eggman would say, egg-stremely dangerous - like the squirrel prince right now, who had smashed a vase before finally calming down, leaving Silver to mend it.

The worst thing that ever happened was breaking Silver's nose – he sounded like Donald Duck in the cartoons for two weeks and when Larry told him, _he_ received a broken wrist.

Finally, Elias said: "We're going to watch over them, as I don't think anybody trusts them right now."

Nobody could say something against that, so they were in shifts organized.

* * *

_13__th__ February 3246, __1 pm __**(I'm not sure if it'll be one, but I decided it to be a Friday - a Friday the 13**__**th**__**, unlucky day, and so near they'd meet on Valentine's good old day)**_

After a few weeks had passed, the Mobian rulers, having themselves crowned emperor and empress only days ago, enjoyed life, and raised unexpectedly high taxes. So high, the average Mobian couldn't pay a percent of it if he sold himself and gave all he owned. Though they knew it, no, _because _they knew it, drastic measures for inability to satisfy the rulers' thirst for money were installed, the Freedom Fighters and servants were supposed to do the dirty job-collecting the money.

If not: well, they'd end up like Amadeus, Rosemary and Miles Prower **(****A/N: ****have I mentioned in the Prologue that Tails got over his silly nickname, realized Miles was actually a****n ****interesting name, and now prefers to be called with his true one as in Sonic Universe-Mobius X years later series?)** and get chucked into a high-security cell, with Miles mourning over his ex-big brother's and his Aunt Sally's betrayal of the own morals, Amadeus fuming about how he got arrested once again only for not wanting harm doing to the population, and Rosemary trying to console her son and calm down her husband, not succeeding in either case, and thought in-between of a plan to get themselves out and save the innocent people, failing once again.

So the troop for today, planning to go for Knothole, had Geoffrey St. John as first-in-command, Antoine as second-in-command, and Amy as a third-in-command and a nurse because of her gained medical knowledge, she had known much already back on their Metarex fight, and was now a fully-educated nurse, helping on occasions Dr. Horatio Quack in his hospital; but mostly because "Anything could happen, with these high taxes" to quote Sonic, as they truly were aware of anything they did. 250 Soldiers came with them, to secure the transport and collect the vulnerable things - they seriously wanted at least thirty train wagons full of vulnerable things, not only money, gold, or silver, but jewellery, mahogany and other precious-woods things made of, basically whatever could make money, and half the jewellery would go for the craving insane Sally! Well, when it comes to them…

* * *

_Same time, The Royal Palace, Sally's POV (ABBA-Money)_

I'm singing along to a really famous song describing my thoughts right now perfectly, while I sit on one of these Roman kinds of crimson-purple couches they ate on, what I'm doing right now with my husband, in his own couch opposite to me, the crown and laurel wreath showing his rank as a king and emperor on his head. He, like me, treats everyone like a minion, and it makes _so_ much fun.

"I love this life", I say.

"Mmm. Me too." He replies, sticking a grape in his mouth. I lean over to kiss him, and we make out passionately for a couple of minutes. After that I continue singing. **(Money-ABBA)**

"_Money, Money, Money_

_Must be funny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Money, Money, Money_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Ahaa-ah-ah-ha_

_All the things I could do _

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world…" _

He looks amused at my attempt, but I'm not that good of a singer, so I don't take it seriously. Mina of course, and Amy, (_her_ _definitely_) are better than me. With latter me only knowing of, as I once overheard her softly singing "Born this way" from Lady Gaga, with her iPod in her ears when she was alone. I walked past her room, hearing the honestly amazing voice, and taking a look to find out who was singing. She'd easily rank out Mina in a talent show, I bet, but she wouldn't want it, though I haven't asked her yet and haven't heard her ever again, I just know this.

I put a stop, and think of all the things we're going to earn. Such a perfect dream, only it is reality! All ours, ha ha ha!

* * *

_Knothole 1.30 pm, Elias' POV_

Shard and I watched, ducking behind the tree thicket of Knothole. I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized that this treatment was caused by Sonic and my beloved sister Sally, it literally made me wanting to puke. They threatened them, only that hedgehog girl seemed to empathize with the people and not wanting to do this. Antoine and St. John didn't seem too pleased with this either, though.

They started getting out anything vulnerable, but they wouldn't be able to pay half every ten years with their money, and I had heard over in a chat that these taxes were wanted _every month_ now. This was _so_ sick. The payment was collected in sacks, which were emptied in these gigantic wagons when full.

Finally, the skunk said that this couldn't have been all they had. So, Antoine went searching the houses.

The villagers, whimpering in fear, sneaked into their houses and locked them.

"Zey won't let me in!", the French coyote said annoyed.

I could seriously hear what he was thinking: 'Great. I'd have to break down the doors.' And he just did that.

In the first four houses, I heard rampaging, but they didn't find anything. In the fifth house though, a soldier found a carefully disguised vault with lots of money, certainly of all the villagers'.

Antoine grabbed the money, got other soldiers to help him, and the hedgehog girl just stood there frozen, till St. John commanded:

"Amy, you know the drill! You have your hands free!"

"I can't! This is wrong. So sickeningly _wrong_." the devastated girl I assumed to go with the name Amy said. She didn't make a move. Thought so. She didn't want nor supported this doing.

"I know, but I like my head on my body! Our rulers will put you like Mr. Prower and his family into a cell in the Detention Center and make you wait for your execution in there! So, if you want to see next week, you should do it!"

The realization hit me. _What?_, I thought, _It's not behind Sonic to chuck his best friend into a cell? Oh my fucking god!_ I was sure it's because Mr. Prower recognized the danger too, and refused the job. And obviously, no one wants to do this, they just want to save their butts from dying. The rulers, which from what I heard were then emperor and empress, had sunk to such a low. And _execution_! Seriously! I gave him time to tell, and he was just chucked into a cell temporary, and that was it. When we duelled, I was furious, my temper shone through, and I feared a revolution. Well, I was able to find a compromise with Sally – ugh, don't remind me of her, what I mean is, I reacted fully different to him than her.

Meanwhile, Antoine had moved towards the four-headed cat family that owned the house. The mother hid behind the father with an about 4 month old girl in her arms. The I guessed to be 3 years old boy had a scared face and Antoine put the barrel of his pistol on his head. The girl suddenly moved, shouting something I believed to be 'No!'

* * *

_Amy's POV, present form, 1.35pm_

I can't believe it. These cowards just want to save their useless butts. And I'm so ashamed. Ashamed that I could trust Sonic and Sally. I hate them for what they did to Miles and his parents. I still can't believe why they even chucked Rosemary and little twin-tails in, but I guess just so that they can't help him break out.

And I'm ashamed that Antoine would just kill an innocent child, so that he could live. The little tyke's expression makes my heart melt, not that it isn't already. I move when Antoine de-locked his pistol, I run up.

When I pass the trees, I see two people though - one a robot, maybe a Metal Sonic, the other a quite handsome squirrel, red, untidy hair, and blue eyes, like the ones in the Royal family – they all have these blue eyes, but in a way they're unique. Max' always seemed tired and serious, Sally's like the ice, cold and hard, the beautiful icy queen, while these – they are warm, like an ocean, but with a shade like sapphires have, and he seems to empathize with the population, his face shows sadness, as much as I can see from the mask he wears. He looks up, and I entirely get drawn for a few seconds in these whirling water-eyes. These I've seen once – _Prince Elias Acorn's eyes_.

* * *

_Elias, still present, 1.36 pm_

What are those for eyes? They're such an intense jade green; you could mistake them for gems! It's a wonder I can still see the real colour, because the girls' eyes change with emotion. They were blue when I first crossed the look, but that must have been because of the sadness she feels, maybe drained in tears, like mine show sadness, but without tears, of course.

Now they're practically black of anger and emotion, she feels the same, thinks the same, as me, she could be a valuable ally I think if she's with them; if I look correctly, I think Amy, her name, must be Amy Rose, the Freedom Fighter, but when I last met her, she seemed a fair bit less developed, but even there she was good-looking. And she hadn't had a black stripe in her obviously darker gotten pink fur/hair back then.

Look at her, she is beautiful. She seems to get lost in my eyes as I in hers, until she hears the baby girl cry in trepidation and the mother in agony of seeing her child in danger; she breaks the moment, and continues running, shouting: "No!"

* * *

_Amy, still present, 1.37 pm_

I move quicker than usually, running towards the family. Finally, I stand before Antoine, my arms outstretched before the family, pushing his gun away from the child. "What ze 'ell Amy!", he swears at me.

"NO, Antoine. You will _not_ be doing this."

"I 'ave to! I don't want to die, you know!"

"You don't have to."

"YES, I fucking 'ave to!"

"Good, I can't stop you from killing innocent children to save your own pathetic butt, I see. Everyone who doesn't approve but does it is a real coward. Mr. Prower had enough balls to rather die then to do this! I will leave the Freedom Fighters, because what happened to them? All we had? Our morals? Friendship? The fighting alongside each other, to protect the population, for peace and justice? Now, we are killing them, because our rulers say so.

I can't believe how power can change people. Or was the evil Sonic and Sally harbour lately always there, and I was too blind to notice?

Whatever it is, I can't believe that after we have risked our lives so often for the sake of the kingdom, that now, and after their betrayal of their own ideals, we suddenly only think of safe and comfortable lives for us, not caring what other people have to do for that.

I can't live with that any more. So, I'll leave, and you will _not_ be persuading me otherwise or land me in the Detention Center."

My voice is accusing, and St. John shouts: "Get the traitor!"

Meanwhile, I see this guy and his robot-friend have sneaked towards the soldiers. I hear a fight breaking out, lasers shooting out of the robot's arm, and the squirrel starts using a crossbow, hitting some soldiers straight in the chest.

I use the time to get backwards, but they circle me.

The boys got to the money, and hand it over during fights, so that the people have it back. Some soldiers managed to escape, and open the fire at me. Blood squirts from the soldiers' bodies, so I duck.

Many fall down dead, but the two don't seem very pleased. I see Antoine trying to reach for the silver necklace in the robot's metal arms, but the Metal kicks him between his legs. The squirrel kicks a guard into his jaw, holding off two others at the same time with giving uppercuts and punches into their shoulders and bellies.

BLAM! I hear the guns shooting. I manage to avoid some, and then I'm cornered.

Such a shame. The soldiers put handcuffs on me like I'm a criminal – but I guess in these times I count as one. The two mysterious masked people have disappeared. I wonder if I'll see them again.

* * *

_14__th__ February 3246, 0.35 am__, __Detention Center_

Oh, I hate it in here. It's dark, cold, moist, dirty, it stinks, I've got annoying persons near my cell, (Team Hooligan, a psycho serial rapist and murderer, and a madman babbling of taking over the world (no, not Eggman, he's dead for God's sake!)), and it is just horrendous. Worse it became when the guard brought me what they call food, which smells and tastes like dog shit. I only tried and my appetite faded away.

I'm really glad for Rob's Mercian trick right now. Your weapon or thing you want to hide disappear into your body, so they won't be able to trace it anyhow, and appear whenever you want them, and countless are possible, but they don't hurt or bother you. I've got a bow and arrow, lasers, very well sharpened knives, ropes, climbing equipment, supplies, guns, everything you could wish for. Currently, I'm waiting for the right moment to put my simple but good plan in action:

1. Wait until nobody watches.

2. Destroy the bars in front of my cell.

3. Use climbing equipment and break out.

4. Get to the Prower cell and bail _them_ out.

5. Leave, flee, and run for my and their life/lives.

Well, I had a lot time to think these past hours. I thought about me, Sonic, these happenings and of course, that squirrel.

I have never felt so betrayed in my entire life, even though Sonic betrayed me as often as possible. His betrayal is a broken promise – the one he gave me after he came back from Earth...

* * *

_Flashback, past_

"_Aah!", 12 year old __me__ said, sipping at __my__ tea, "Just the_ _way I like it!" "__Oh, I'm really happy you stopped by to visit us, Amy!", Cream exclaimed. "Chao, Chao Chao!", Cheese agreed. __"__So__, have you thought about __the offer we made to you the other day?__Would you like to come live here?" Vanilla asked me, this sweetheart. "Thanks for the invitation", __I reluctantly said, not wanting to offend them__, eye reflecting, "but I can't accept." "Why! We would love for you to stay with us! We really care about you!", Cream looked like she wanted to cry. "Cream, please!", Vanilla scolded her lightly. "I know!", __I__ said, __my__ eyes shining brightly, "I'm really glad I have a friend like you! But you don't have to worry about me! It's been lonely without Sonic around, but __I know__... he'll come back." __I__ suddenly __jerked weirdly, hearing the voice of an enemy __I__ knew all too well: _

"I _AM BACK! And badder than ever! I come to conquer the planet! __**(A/N: I'**__**m**__** not sure what he says then, in Sonic X episode 52, Engl. version, I leave until the next out)**__ You better quit your __butt-racking__ and race__ to the rescue Sonic! Otherwise this world will have __to face the music! Yeah!" Eggman in his Dark Egg Carrier spoke into a micro__phone__ with a smirk __on his face. He stood up, a mirror ball reflecting light in every colour, and the E.G.G.M.A.N. started to _dance_! _

_It was horrible, when he winkled his legs and did weird dance moves. "How embarrassing!", Bocoe said. "What kind of dance is that?" Bokkun asked the taller yellow robot. "I think it is __c__all__ed _the jug_!" _

_Suddenly, a loud THUMPH! shook the ship, making all people in there fall over. _

"_What was that?!", Decoe asked in shock. _

"_Something hit us!" Bocoe said. It was __my__ Pico Pico Hammer, now stuck in the ship! _

"_Hey! Who is the wise guy who hammered a hole?!" _

"_There's something about that hammer that looks awfully familiar!", Eggbutt said. _

"_Amy! Why__did you hit us? We were about to torture you(or something like that)!" The hedgehogette stood there on the ground, raging._

"_Don't you have any idea what time it is! __Turn that noise down or I'll make that speaker fly down the sky!" _

"_GGGGRRRRR!", Eggman huffed, "Just because your boyfriend isn't here, don't take it out on me!" _

"_He's right!" _

"_Don't blame it on Dr. Eggman!" _

"_I wonder why he hasn't shown up yet!" _

"_Sonic's probably decided to stay on another planet because he couldn't stand being with you anymore!", the crew babbled. _

_Fire started blazing around __me__. Cream and Vanilla reacted almost instantly, closing the door and the windows, then cowering in fear._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA__A__AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", __I__ cried out._

"_Amy's very angry, but now she's much worse!", Cream squeaked with big eyes._

_The robots turned very scared. The two elder held Bokkun, Bocoe squeaking. _

"_Talk about fire__d up__!" _

"_We should grill a goose!" _

"_We should say we are sorry!", __Bocoe__ continued __after a random interruption from Decoe__, this time to the Doctor._

"_She's going to be the one who's sorry if she messes with me! __He he he! You better cool down, Cupcake! We've got your hammer up here, so you can't touch us!__" __Eggman retorted confidently._

_I__ simply summoned another._

"_AAAHHH! ANOTHER ONE!", the entire crew of Eggman screeched._

"_She's got more of them than a hardware store!", __Bokkun said, being completely right._

"_DON'T STRIKE ME JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE STRUCK WITH SONIC!", Eggman shouted._

_I__ went rabid. __I__ screamed, lifted __my__ hammer, and screeched: "YOU CREEP!"_

"_WHERE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"_

"_DON'T MAKE US DIE JUST BECAUSE SONIC ISN'T HERE DOCTOR!"_

"_I WAS _NOT_ DUMPED!"_

"_SO? THEN WHY IS SONIC HIDING ON ANOTHER PLANET?"_

"_AAAAHHHH!", __I__ smashed him until Tail__s__ appeared with the X-Tornado, a nightcap on his head, __growling__: "__I'm __grouchy__ when I don't get my sleep!" _

_Eggman launched Tails somewhere else, after a small verbal provocation between them. Seeing that the coast was clear, Cream asked me: "Won't you go back inside Amy? Your tea's getting cold." And I did._

_After both of us had eaten and Cream had gone to bed, falling asleep in my arms, little me saw a yellow-golden something in the night-blue sky. My eyes fell upon an old photograph of me and Sonic. _

_I__ realized who the "something" was, and carefully slipped through the door, looking again, and __I__ started to follow the beam of Super Sonic on the sky, running until __I__ finally found him the next day in front of __my__ house. _

_I__ stopped when he looked at __me__, and started to pant, hands on __my__ knees._

"_Hi!", Sonic greeted __m__e with a smile on his face. _

"_WELL!" _

"_Ah!", Sonic was taken aback, sweatdropped and put his hand down._

"_What took you so long? I was worried! I wondered... if you were ever going to come back! __It scared me! To think that... I was never going to see you again!" Tears were welling up __in __my eyes __and slowly falling__, and I let out sobbing sound__s__._

"_Every single day I have waited for you to come! But you never did! Where you __were...__ I couldn't stand not knowing. I t__old myself I should give up hoping. I was convinced you'd forgotten all about me! I thought you were gone forever! And then I realized.., that you would never abandon me. And I decided... I would wait for you. Even if it took the rest of my life to see __y__ou again. Now you're here...", I broke down and started crying like a fool._

"_I'm so glad to finally have you back Sonic! It's such a wonderful feeling! I think I'll never be this happy again as I am right now! Don't you ever leave me again Sonic the hedgehog!"_

_He gave me a beautiful purple rose. _

"_Don't you worry Amy, I never will!", he said,and I hugged him._

_End of Flashback(Italics: Coldplay - Paradise)_

* * *

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

I still have that rose. The unwritten parchment, symbolizing his promise. But he didn't keep it.

After the Metarex fight had been won, we again stuck in the middle of adventures. We met Solaris... Silver... and Elise.

Silver had been made believed that Sonic was the Iblis Trigger. As this one would bring doom, he had to kill Sonic in order to save the future.

Originally, I'd mistaken him for Sonic. I had decided to help him search for the Iblis Trigger, only to end up protecting Sonic instead.

In the end maybe Elise was the Iblis Trigger, but perhaps Mephiles was right when he said that Sonic just _had_ to be killed. The future just seems so dark right now... if Sonic died, I wouldn't be here, nothing would have happened to the population.

But that kiss... and I knew Sonic was fond of Elise. That moment, the rose started to wilt slowly. Then Eggman with his invention brought us to this Mobius, returning every memory of the Solaris incident and some others too... like our growing up. Many of us didn't remember our family. We had been living in this universe at the beginning, had been born here. Now we knew our heritage.

But when Sally came along... she stole Sonic's heart, away from me. The first time he kissed her with me as witness, the rose was wilt.

_But it flew away from her reach,_

I remember that day. The following night, I fell into a dream paradise. It was a stormy night – stormy in the meaning of my heart, mind and soul in a storm of emotions.

_So she ran away in her sleep._

_And dreamed of _

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Every time she closed her eyes. _

I started to dream, dreaming of a world, which suddenly reminds me of this one. There was a boy – about the age and looks of that squirrel. Maybe I really got Seer powers – that I've foreseen this in my dreams.

He'd given me hold in that time in my very realistic dreams – in both the real happenings in the world I live and the happenings in my dreams. Sadly, I never caught his name. Otherwise, I know who he'd be.

Now, I hold the rose in my hands, dwindling slowly in there, thinking about what _could've been_.

Seriously, I think Eggman might have been right all the same – that Sonic hated/hates me, and he was still at Chris' planet to not be with me.

I remember how heartbroken I was. Soon, my 13th birthday came. He hadn't even given me a gift. That moment, I swore that I'd go into my teenager being with one stupid childish habit less. Over the following year, I slowly moved on.

It began with small signs – seeing him with someone else started to hurt less, I started to feel less for him, it wasn't a loving daydream when I thought about him anymore. Slowly, my mind went at ease. I didn't feel anything when I saw him. And then, turning 14, I knew I had moved on, given up, anything you want to call it.

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy,_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly,_

_Every tear a waterfall,_

_In the night, the stormy night,_

_She'll close her eyes._

_In the night, the stormy night,_

_Away she'd fly._

It feels like I'm flying in those dreams, because there always some scenes cut out – I believe they involve either love, explaining why I briefly feel high, or death, as I feel briefly sad, down, depressed.

_And dreams of_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_

_She'd dream of_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_

_And so, _

_Lying underneath those stormy skies_

_She'd say_

"_Oh Oh Oh Oh, I know the sun must set to rise."_

_This could be_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_

_This could be_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_This could be_

_Para-Para-Paradise,_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_

Oh, what has happened? Why did he turn evil? Why does he do this?

And who is that in that suit? Who is this rebel? Maybe I can find him. Perhaps I'll again become a TRUE Freedom Fighter. Fighting for peace and justice. He certainly is important and I've met him before, not only in my dreams, I'm fairly sure, but can't put a finger on his identity. My first idea was that he's Prince Elias, but what'd he do in this way? Maybe he just heard of the going-ons, regrets his decision and tries to have peace again. Well, whatever.

* * *

The guards aren't looking. My equipment is already out, so I only have to use it.

I'm preparing myself for phase 2 & 3. I'm finished with the climbing equipment, and I only need to destroy the bars. I'm using a laser – very good for times like these.

The rope falls down, and it's securely moored on the ceiling. I cut the bars with the laser, I prepare, and slide down. The Prower Cell is one story down.

I climb down. Good that I wear dark clothes – my pink fur blends so easily in the darkness. Thank God it's gotten darker, and that I have a black stripe in my hair – Bunnie persuaded me into her making it for me. Said it'd look good. And I think it does – I'm really getting carried away!

I knock against the wall.

"Huh? Who is that? What do you want?" Mr. Prower sounds a bit tired, but seems to have awoken with a jolt.

"Shhh. It's me, Amy. I'm breaking out, together with you. Get in the back and wake them up – I'll destroy the bars."

"Rosemary, Miles, wake up! Amy's bailing us out!"

"Wha?" Tails seems very sleepy – he can't really articulate.

"OH!" Rosemary gets up.

"Back off!" They do as told. The laser destroys the bars like a knife cuts butter. And thank God it makes no sound.

"HEY! GUYS! PROWERS AND ROSE ARE ABOUT TO BREAK OUT!", shit, a guard's seen us.

They're about to open the fire.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Countless shots.

"Quick!", I hiss, "Climb out!"

They nod.

"Rose, you first!", Amadeus shout-whispers.

"Be careful, Mum.", Tails whispers.

Rosemary carefully grabs the rope, and swings down. She nearly falls, but she's safe at the ground now.

"Tails!"

Miles follows his mother, landing good too, and actually reacting to his nickname first time in years.

Mr. Prower joins his wife and son without a second thought. Now it's my turn.

"RUN!", I shout, and swing down myself.

The wind breezes when I fall at least twenty stories. We were locked up very high because there it's hardest to escape, and me and the Prowers are artist in this particular subject, with years of training.

My hands glide down with the rough rope scratching them red and burning in pain, I fall quicker and quicker, when I make an impact with the ground harshly.

The Prowers are already dealing with a bunch of guards, some knocked out by now. They've grabbed their weapons, and fight to get out. I somehow manage to roll the impact off, and get my bow and arrow out too. I'm shooting off arrows as hell, hitting some guards already in the chest.

Smart as they are, they've run off in different directions. (the Prowers, not the guards, of course)

I hear the alarm sirens going off, search lamps illuminate the Detention Center and its grounds, and laser barriers form in different angles. Good that I'm a skilled acrobat, and have these infra red glasses.

I jump over the first barricade, and slide under the seconds.

Sadly, I haven't seen a guard coming from behind. I hear a shot, but it's too late. I feel the pain shooting up from my left arm, which has been hit. Damn.

I barely suppress a scream, and run as fast as I can, missing any lasers and bullets hardly.

Finally, I've found my way out of the Center, but it's not safe yet. I'm injured; the blood makes a good trace.

There's a forest near – thick and dark. If I can hide there, I'm safe. For then. If.

I'm doing wild double backs, so I could irritate them. I hope it works.

I am running with all my power, when I hear somebody calling out: "Who's there?"

I continue, hoping he, as the voice is with that depth certainly male, won't follow me; I'd be doomed if he does.

Now – this place seems safe. I am so tired, lost so much blood from just one shot; I'm panting heavily from the constant wild running, and clutch at my hurting arm.

I'm about to pass out, lying down to preserve a hard impact, when I see a person standing there, bending his head over my body with a worried expression, his lips moving, but I can't hear the words he says; but before I can identify the person, as I can't even really focus anymore, I slip into the world of darkness.

* * *

_Elias' present POV, a little bit earlier_

After the girl was arrested, Shard and I pretty much killed off every soldier. It pains me to have done that, but how else could we manage to give back the villagers' belongings? The other reason: We will have to fight less persons next times.

I really want to know what happened to the girl. I hope she's all right. Why, I don't know. She just seems like... special. Different to all girls I've ever met.

We have decided promptly after this incident that we had to make patrols, even at night. I have the first patrol, so I'm now bored wandering around.

It's gotten dark long ago, so I have to use a pocket lamp. The light is still dim, and I can't see very good or far though. I hear cracking of twigs, steps, and pants.

"Who's there?", I call out, but the person seems to be running. The light of my lamp wanders towards the direction of the noise, and on the ground I see blood droplets.

I start to follow the trace of blood quietly, and I see the girl from the morning. She clutches at her left arm, which is obviously where the injury is. She is panting heavily, and seems to nearly pass out.

I carefully get closer. Her face drains all colour, and she lies down, probably she knows that she lost a lot of blood and is nearly unconscious, and doesn't want to hurt more than already because of an impact with the ground. I carefully bend my head over her body: "Are you okay?", I ask, but I think she can't hear me anymore.

A few seconds later, she's passed out.

I'm taking her to the HQ. Shard will recognize her, and certainly agree that she's worthy to be helped and let in. I lift her up bridal style to carry her, in a way her injury wouldn't worsen. Thank God it seems to be fresh; presumably from her escape.

I'm walking to the HQ, fast so she can get medical treatment as soon as possible, but slow enough so I won't trip and/or drop her.

When I arrive, I knock carefully at the steel door. "Who's there?", I hear Larry say. According to him, as he observed Sonic and Sally, the two are acting really bitchy – can't believe I'm saying this.

"Agent King!", I say the call sign of mine.

Leeta opens the door. "And? Anything strange occ- - wait, who's that, and what happened to her?!", she asks when her eyes fall upon the girl.

"The girl me and Shard reported about. She must have escaped, and gotten that shot inside her arm. It's a wonder with all the blood she lost that she managed to run all the way from the Detention Center to the forest where I found her – she is passed out for about 20 minutes now, I saw her falling into unconsciousness. She appears to be a rather good fighter; I brought her here so we could take care of her wounds."

"Sure thingy.", the wolf looks at her wound, "It's a good thing you brought her here, she needs medical attention. Lyco, Silver, get out! We have a patient!"

"What happened?" All my teammates soon circle me. Lyco brought at that sight the emergency doctor suitcase, and Silver and Larry go get the table.

I place her on it, letting the medical knowledge having girls do their work. First, they remove the bullet from her arm, then they disinfect her wound, and clean it from any dirt that got in there.

They bandage it carefully, and Lyco injects a needle with a painkiller and a sleeping aid.

"What are you injecting?", I ask mildly worried.

"A sleeping aid combined with a painkiller. She needs to rest to heal, and with that pain she won't sleep well, even though the painkiller will certainly do a lot away, so she needs a sleeping draught. She'll presumably sleep until noon, which is a fair lot.", Lyco replies.

"So, let's leave her alone.", she says, and after seeing my expression she adds: "I'll watch over her."

We all slowly leave, me being the last. I look at her, and something tells me I'll get to know her better in the future. I carefully close the door, and get in just to join a particularly important and interesting conversation.

"Do you have found out who she is?", I hear Leeta asking. "She reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on her identity."

"I think it's the Freedom Fighter Amy Rose. I've had a couple of encounters with that girl in the past, and she bears all the trademarks of her. Well, let's say she is. Should we let her in on the Secret Freedom Fighters? According to Shard, she openly rebelled in the taxes collecting, and I know Amy Rose as a kind-hearted, smart, and peace and justice valuing girl with fighting skills – and chasing the blue one around.", Silver remarks.

"_I _remember her as a Freedom Fighter – a temper rivalling Elias' and when mad, much more dangerous than him, used to fight with an oversized hammer. Hates Eggman to death, often Damsel in Distress – but that was ages ago.", Larry tells him.

"Me and Lyco had one encounter with her as well, she was of pretty good use. She's got the qualities of a leader when it's needed, and sometimes seems a bit bossy-", Leeta begins.

"-But is very kind usually and can listen to commands _if she wants to_ – very stubborn, that girl, like Elias _again_.", Silver finishes her sentence.

Apparently, I share some of my flaws with her; I really want to know her personally.

"Hey, Elias finally arrived. So, what do you think? Let her in when she wakes up? I asked Lyco, she's positive. Everyone else who agrees, hands up.", with these words, Leeta lifts her hand.

Silver lifts next, me same. I don't remember her very well, she didn't ever seem too important, but that now changed, of course.

Larry puts his hand up next, a bit insecurely.

Finally, Shard says: "By every means, that girl's important. Apparently, it's a unanimous decision. She's in – _if she wants to_. But we must hope she won't give anything away."

So, it's settled. I wonder what happens when that pink cutie – wait, where did that thought come from?! - wakes up.

**Whew! It took quite long to draw up the draft and make it sound good. I originally intended it to end with Elias finding Amy, but I thought it'd be better to begin the next chapter with Amy waking up. It's the longest, action richest and most dramatic I've ever written, too – the escape the action, the reflection of Amy the drama, and the length? The first chapter was the longest, but with an A/N of thrice the amount of that one, and it's even that way longer. Please review! I want to know your opinions, really, as I hold them in high regard and want to know what I could do better or if you like it!  
**

**Anyways, I found a little error: If Shadow died, how could he free and give his shadow to ****Mephiles? Myy solution is, Mephiles as a god would make catastrophal results if he'd take the body of somebody normal. So, he takes the Ultimate Lifeform's. Shadow was called back when Mephiles managed to free himself with Meph's power briefly, but when the timeline was changed, Mephiles could never have called him back, so he's still in the dimension he, Eggman, and even Blaze were part-time stuck. Blaze came with the time-turning back, of course, only the other's don't know, while Shad and Eggman are still/again there, Maria has somewhat turned into a ghost in the M.E., waiting to come back when the prophecy above will be fulfilled.**

******Yours, in hope to get reviews,**

******EliasxAmyNightcorePotterFan**


End file.
